<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feast of Starlight by Percyjacksonfan3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822023">Feast of Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonfan3/pseuds/Percyjacksonfan3'>Percyjacksonfan3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the orchard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Tauriel and Kíli get married, Thorin's POV, but that only makes thorin happier, everyone is just one big extended family, everyone is ready to just have fun and party, except thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonfan3/pseuds/Percyjacksonfan3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the unrest in Erebor has been dealt with and everyone is together once more it is finally time for the event everybody has been waiting for: Kíli and Tauriel's wedding. </p><p>Thorin only hopes everything goes smoothly. </p><p>Luckily Bilbo will be by his side through it all.</p><p>In which Dwarves, Elves, Wizards, Men and one particular Hobbit all gather for a wedding that will make history- for better or worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the orchard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feast of Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you look up any Scottish/Irish music with fiddles and drums, etc., that’s what I envision the background noise for most of this fic to be, apart from the Elvish music which is far slower and lighter.</p><p>I have also only recently just watched the extended edition scenes of the Battle of Five Armies. I didn’t know before that Dáin and Thranduil’s armies actually fought one another for a bit and that Dwarves and Elves were actually killed on the battlefield by anything other than Orcs. That is the event that Thranduil refers to later on.</p><p>Title from the song from The Hobbit soundtrack by Howard Shore.</p><p>Lukhudel- light of all lights<br/>Amrâlimê- my love<br/>Amad- Mother<br/>Irak’Adad- Uncle<br/>Inùdoynamadaz- sister-son<br/>Tharkûn- a Dwarven name for Gandalf<br/>Nadadel- Brother of all Brothers<br/>Dwarrow Scholar confirmed Kili’s runestone says Return to Me.</p><p>Tauriel’s wedding dress here: https://bellethemagazine.com/2017/03/milva-wedding-dresses-2017-arwen-bridal-collection.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing is, Thorin doesn’t understand why Tauriel had been so adamant on having the wedding at night.</p><p>To be outside is one thing, a very un-Dwarvish thing, but he can excuse that because, as anyone with a brain knows, Tauriel is not a Dwarf. Though there is the fact that Kíli, who is as Dwarven as a being can be, also seems to be adamant that the ceremony be held outside and this late in the day. Never mind that the sun will be gone by the time they begin, and the pair will be pledging themselves under nothing but the moon and stars. Thorin has been told many times from many different people that it’s not his wedding and thus he gets no say in it.</p><p>Now he wonders if the others have all gone mad as he stands with them all on the side of the Lonely Mountain. The sun is almost set and Thorin has to squint because the light is shining right into his eyes, so strong he raises a hand to avoid being completely blinded, however temporarily.</p><p>The clearing is full of beings of all races milling about and waiting for things to begin. Thorin spots Thranduil’s white-blonde head of hair standing above the majority of the crowd beside a Man who is undoubtedly Bard, though his back is towards Thorin. And as he looks he spots Bard’s three children with them too.</p><p>No one else seems to be concerning themselves with the strange setting but Thorin finds he cannot let the matter drop.</p><p>“It’s a queer time for a wedding ceremony,” he mutters to Bilbo at his side, and Dís turns back to them to scowl at her older brother.</p><p>“Hush you.”</p><p>Thorin resists his very childish impulse to stick his tongue out at her. Bilbo only eyes him knowingly, and when Thorin finally looks back at him any irritation at his sister quickly disappears as he sees the way the moon and starlight play across Bilbo’s features, and tracks the gentle way his hair moves from the soft summer breeze.</p><p>“Or perhaps not,” he answers himself, staring at his lover in something close to awe.</p><p>“What is it?” Bilbo does not know the source of Thorin’s enrapture and touches his chest self-consciously over the green doublet he wears. Green with small acorn buttons. “Is it my hair? The braids?”</p><p>“Not at all.” Though in a way it is, Thorin supposes. “You look lovely in the moonlight, did you know?”</p><p>Even in the dim lighting he sees the way Bilbo’s cheeks darken from his blush. “Really.”</p><p>Thorin grins wide at Bilbo’s tone. Not encouraging, but definitely not discouraging either. He bends in to bring his mouth closer to the Hobbit’s ear.</p><p>“Yes. Perhaps, when we are done here, we should go to the orchard and I can prove to you just how captivating I find you.”</p><p>Bilbo does not manage to hide his pleased smile. “Now there’s an idea.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Thorin straightens up slowly, ignoring Dís’ chastising look. He doesn’t even have to glance at her to know that it’s there, he can feel the weight of it, of her judgement.</p><p>Well she can just deal with that herself. Thorin has no use for it this evening.</p><p>He scans the clearing, marveling at how different it is from when he, Tauriel, Dwalin and Bilbo had been out here ages ago. The singers have arranged themselves off to the side and Thorin blinks in stunned surprise to see an Elf among them, along with a few Elvish instruments.</p><p>He thought he had been appraised of every single detail of this wedding, or at least that’s what it’s felt like in the time leading up to it. Thorin is convinced there isn’t a flower petal or morsel of food here that can surprise him, that’s how involved he’s been in the planning for tonight.</p><p>The clearing is covered in healthy green grass, a rarity for the Lonely Mountain. The bow and arrow targets that were usually here have been taken away and instead the large clearing is now outfitted to hold a wedding with many guests.</p><p>Stone and wooden benches alike have been placed in rows for the guests to sit and watch. White cloth edged with navy blue and green cover them all, to provide a thin layer of comfort between the audience and the hard material they’ll be sitting on. Later volunteers and servants will arrange a cluster of circular tables with similar cloth coverings and chairs for the guests, and a long rectangular one for Thorin and his family to sit.</p><p>In the last week more guests have arrived than Thorin knows what to do with. Not only Dwarvish guests either, though those are numerous enough, but also Men, and, Mahal forbid, Elves as well.</p><p>Dáin has made a last-minute appearance, and Thorin supposes he should not be entirely surprised. His queen, Mila, has come with him along with their young son Thorin.</p><p>But perhaps most startling of all, are the Elvish guests who have arrived in the last day or so. Legolas has been here for what seems like an age with his guards, so that is not news. Even Thranduil and the other Elves from Mirkwood are not the biggest issue, as Thorin has had a couple of days to grow accustomed to their arrival in Dale. He had expected a few even, given that is where Tauriel hails from. No, it is the Elves from beyond Mirkwood who shock him. Lord Elrond has appeared, and from the way Gandalf’s eyes had twinkled at the sight of his party riding up to Erebor’s gates, Thorin suspects that has more to do with the Wizard than Lord Elrond’s feelings of friendship towards Kíli, Tauriel, or any member of Thorin’s Company, including Thorin himself.</p><p>But Lord Elrond is one thing. The Lady Galadriel, who has arrived with her consort Lord Celeborn, are quite another.</p><p>Gandalf’s eyes had twinkled all the more when that pair had arrived in Erebor last night.</p><p>Thorin had privately rolled his eyes. Trust Gandalf to go ahead and scheme, even when it comes to a wedding that, by all accounts, he should not have any role in. And it’s not as if Thorin can very well turn the Elves around and send them back home now is it, what with Tauriel, Bilbo and Gimli being over the moon at their arrival and Kíli privately confessing to him this morning that he feels honoured by their mere presence.</p><p>Thorin has a sneaking suspicion that this is Gandalf’s way of hosting an unofficial meeting of sorts of the White Council, as he had done in Rivendell during their quest. He also suspects that the Elves have come more from curiosity and a wish to see the first wedding between a Dwarf and Elf in anybody’s recollection, even Galadriel’s.</p><p>Yes Thorin had been a bit affronted at the sudden arrivals. Yes he’d had to do some quick thinking and rely on Bilbo to receive them with the warmth they deserved while he had stood by and nodded and tried to smile and speak pleasantly. There was no feast, as there perhaps should have been, but the Elves hadn’t seemed to mind. The Lady Galadriel appeared charmed by Erebor, in fact, and had said as much to Thorin.</p><p>He had only nodded and proceeded to show her and Lord Celeborn to their rooms.</p><p>But now, as he walks with Bilbo throughout the crowd of milling guests, any irritation he’d felt towards their new arrivals disappears.</p><p>Lord Elrond’s daughter Lady Arwen is standing beside the Man from their retinue, who is named Aragorn, and speaking with Legolas and Gimli. But it is the elder Elves that catch Thorin’s attention, and he moves away from Bilbo, whose attention is caught once again by Dís, to get closer to the group he spots, eager to listen in.</p><p>Bilbo will not be far behind, he thinks, as he moves to stand near Lord Elrond. The Elf makes quite a figure with his stern countenance, and Thorin knows Bilbo is eager to speak with the ruler of Rivendell soon. The others in this small party are no less striking, and Thorin knows they have become quite the topic of conversation today.</p><p>Thranduil stands, face blank and posture stiff, with Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Bard and Gandalf. Thorin loiters just paces away from Elrond and the Wizard, joining them mid conversation. Luckily he does not seem to be catching any of their attention’s, focused as they are on a bout of playful catching up.</p><p>Still he stops a servant quickly, picking up a goblet of ale so as not to look like he’s eavesdropping.</p><p>“It has been an age since I was in the Greenwood.” Lady Galadriel smiles.</p><p>“If I had heard you were coming I would have organized someone to meet you and take you through.”</p><p>“Oh no, we had no need of that.” She rebuts softly. “Our travels were quite uneventful, were they not Celeborn? I had heard of plagues of Spiders and other such creatures, but we saw nothing of the sort.”</p><p>Thranduil’s eyes flash and Thorin knows he is insulted. He also knows, catching the look Galadriel shares with Gandalf, that had been exactly her aim.</p><p>Thorin discovers he quite likes the Lady Galadriel. Their eyes meet and he almost chokes when she winks at him, so quickly he believes he has imagined it. He hurriedly turns to face slightly away.</p><p>“Quite right,” Lord Celeborn agrees.</p><p>“Not a hint from Dol Guldur either,” Lord Elrond chimes in, eyes light as he watches Thranduil in thinly veiled amusement. “Which makes a change from the last time we were there. I’m sure you’re glad of that, Thranduil.”</p><p>A shadow crosses Galadriel, Gandalf and Elrond’s faces, and though Thorin doesn’t know what they’re referring to it’s clear Thranduil does, as his face only darkens further.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me,” Thranduil says stiffly before turning his back to walk away. Thorin is the first person he spots, their gazes catching, and though Thranduil grimaces it seems that Thorin is the lesser of two evils in his eyes. The Elf comes to stand by his side as the servant Thorin had been detaining scurries away quickly.</p><p>“If I had known you were inviting the others-”</p><p>Thorin bites the inside of his cheek at the veiled disapproval in the Elf’s voice. Though his natural-toned robes allude to calm tranquility, Thranduil himself seems nothing of the kind.</p><p>“I did not know myself. It seems Gandalf has been working to organize this.”</p><p>Distaste crosses Thranduil’s expression. “Mithrandir,” he murmurs before sighing. “How long will this take? I cannot wait to retire back to Dale.”</p><p>Thorin scowls. “Believe me, no one wishes to detain you any longer than necessary. Go and speak to your son if you’re so miserable. He is who you came here to see, after all.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Thranduil takes him in one last time. “Perhaps I should speak to your betrothed. He is the more charming of you two after all. At least that way I will have some pleasant conversation.”</p><p>Thorin smiles sweetly. “If you’re willing to rejoin your former party then by my guest.”</p><p>He inclines his head to where Bilbo has now joined the group of Elves, Bard and Gandalf that Thranduil has just escaped from, which makes Thranduil grimace and Thorin have to hold back a laugh.</p><p>He had not known there was any dislike between the Elves. And though he does not know how deep it runs- Thorin suspects teasing and not much else, at least on the others’ part. Thranduil may be a different case- it amuses him to see Thranduil put into a position of discomfort by anyone.</p><p>They stand in silence for a moment before Thranduil shifts minutely. He’s clearly uncomfortable but Thorin can’t find it in himself to feel the same, though usually he would be as well. The sight of the Elf’s discomfort is too great a pleasure to not enjoy, especially as it happens so rarely.</p><p>However Thranduil’s words quickly make Thorin grow more sober.</p><p>“I should tell you, perhaps, that I have dealt with the Elves who… behaved so unfortunately during the Battle of Five Armies.”</p><p>Thorin blinks and looks at him in surprise, lips parted. “What?”</p><p>Thranduil’s own lips press together to thin briefly. “You and Legolas wrote to me of the matter, if you recall, and I do not take accusations against my people lightly. I had it looked into and discovered the claims were… not entirely false. The Elves have been dismissed from their posts.”</p><p>Thorin stands there dumbstruck. Part of him wants to rise up and say that isn’t enough, that Sazeed, the Dwarf whose family had been killed by those two Elves, deserves more justice than that. That years of no punishment had led to the Dwarf becoming bitter and isolated, seeking company in the wrong sort and ruining his own life.</p><p>Sazeed is exiled now, and likely far from Erebor. To know that all his family’s murderers have been given is a dismissal from their positions and nothing more does not sit well with Thorin.</p><p>Though to be true, he is surprised that Thranduil has taken any action at all. Thorin had thought the Elf had not believed the accusation and forgotten all about the matter.</p><p>“Is that all they warrant?” He makes an effort to keep himself collected, though his voice does hold a tone of disdain. Of disapproval, which makes Thranduil’s nostrils flare. “A slap on the wrist?”</p><p>Thranduil’s icy blue eyes narrow. “You may rule this mountain, but do not presume that you have any say in matters within my kingdom, Dwarf. You and your kind handle things differently. But we Elves have long memories and we know how to govern ourselves.”</p><p>Thorin snorts. “It seems a light punishment for murder.”</p><p>Thranduil leans down quickly, making sure Thorin cannot look away from him, or miss the fierceness in his eyes. “Take care. You forget that my people and I had to join forces with you after your <em>cousin</em>,” his entire face twists in loathing at the mention of Dáin, “attacked us and killed more than one Elf outside this very kingdom’s walls only moments before the Orcs arrived. Though we were forced to unify to save us all, I do not forget that such a thing happened, nor do my soldiers.”</p><p>The reminder does make Thorin grow quiet. It is not something he cares to remember, the fighting between Thranduil’s Elves and Dwarves of the Iron Hills immediately before the Battle began in earnest against the Orcs, but he cannot deny Thranduil’s words. Dáin and his fighters did kill some of the Elves, just as they killed Dwarves in return, before the Orcs arrived and left them with no choice but to work together.</p><p>But it was Dáin who had attacked first.</p><p>He does not want to argue, not over this, and especially not now. Perhaps in Thranduil’s eyes justice has been done. Thorin is not happy with it but he can do nothing to change it. It is not his place.</p><p>He can acknowledge that.</p><p>“You brought an armed host to my door armed for war. Dáin defended me and my kin.”</p><p>Thranduil straightens again, mouth opening to retort, but Thorin holds up a hand.</p><p>“I am not disagreeing with you. But do not pretend that if the Orcs had not come, and Dáin’s army not arrived, that you would have resisted storming my gates and murdering me and my Company all in the name of avenging old slights.”</p><p>And Thranduil’s mouth closes.</p><p>Their gazes hold and for the first time there is a moment where Thorin feels understanding between the two of them. It isn’t long and it does not run deep, but he knows in that instance that the two of them recognize something in one another.</p><p>Being a king has its burdens. Bard is new to the role, at least compared with Thorin and Thranduil, but even he knows it from his first days in charge alone. Thorin and Thranduil know it well.</p><p>“I do not wish to argue with you.” Thorin says quietly. “I regret much from that day, as I hope you do too. As I know Dáin does. We are lucky to have survived with our lives, and I have vowed to do better with every day that I have left.”</p><p>Thranduil stares at him a bit longer before breathing in deeply. The aggression in his posture goes as quickly as it had come.</p><p>Thorin feels a flare of pride. Bilbo, he knows, will be proud of him.</p><p>“Wise words, Oakenshield.” The Elf looks up at the slowly darkening sky. “Perhaps there is hope for this kingdom yet.”</p><p>The dig is expected but the backhanded compliment is a surprise, so Thorin only raises an eyebrow. Thranduil sniffs down at him, unimpressed, while Thorin tries to think of something to say in response.</p><p>It is then that Bard extricates himself to come over their way, saving Thorin the trouble. Though Thranduil does not look at him when he moves to stand with them, the Elf King does relax as the Human stops at his side.</p><p>“They’re quite a lot, aren’t they?” Bard says cheerily and Thorin chuckles before seeing the careful way Bard is watching Thranduil’s lip curl.</p><p>“Mmm. Quite a little clan. More fun than the pair of us, I’m sure, if you care for that sort of thing.”</p><p>Bard and Thorin both blink in surprise, partially from the sudden change in the Elf’s mood and partially from his tone. Thorin doesn’t think he’s ever heard Thranduil be self-deprecating in his life.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” Bard asks him and Thranduil looks at him only for a moment before snapping his gaze away.</p><p>“Nothing.” He says shortly. “I’m going to find myself a drink and then I’m going to find someone worth talking to in this damned Mountain.”</p><p>He leaves as abruptly as he’d come and Thorin is left to share a startled look with a flabbergasted Bard.</p><p>“Did you say something to him?”</p><p>“When don’t I?” Thorin retorts but he’s shaking his head. “But no, as much as I’d like to claim to be the reason he’s in such a foul mood it’s not me. Something about them,” he looks again at the group Bilbo is still chatting happily with. “Some sort of history I don’t care to learn about.”</p><p>“Ah.” Bard frowns. “He did seem a bit short with them earlier I suppose.”</p><p>Thorin wants to roll his eyes. When is Thranduil not short with anybody?</p><p>It’s a silly question, however, as Thorin knows full well that somehow Bard has managed to escape Thranduil’s annoyance. Whatever passed between the two of them before and during the Battle seems enough for the Man to have firmly entrenched himself in Thranduil’s good books.</p><p>Which is a rare feat. Thorin doesn’t know of anyone but Legolas who has managed to do the same.</p><p>However, that is a topic he doesn’t care enough about to dwell on.</p><p>“If he wants to be miserable let him. This is a celebration and I won’t have anything ruining it for the happy couple, especially not him.”</p><p>Bard looks at him knowingly. He is dressed nicely, in clean and tailored dark clothing with light buttons. His hair is freshly washed and pulled back in his usual style. “You’ll be happy when it’s all over and done with, I expect, if only to get us all out of your hair.”</p><p>“For the most part,” Thorin admits. He likes Bard and has grown to appreciate the Man far more in the past years, though the two of them rarely have cause to say much to one another. This is probably their longest conversation about anything outside their official duties.</p><p>Bard laughs. “I cannot fault you for that, as I know I would be the same.” He sobers quite suddenly. “As I will be all too soon, I’m sure.”</p><p>Thorin looks at him inquiringly and Bard sighs, looking towards where his children are speaking with a few of Erebor’s nobles. “Sigrid is getting to that age.”</p><p>“Ah.” Thorin sympathizes. From what little he knows of Human customs it does not seem likely that Dale’s eldest princess will have the freedom to remain unwed for long. Though perhaps she does not want to.</p><p>“Well. Best not to dwell on something that is not pressing at the moment. As you said, this is a celebration and I will not ruin the mood with reminding us all of the passage of time. Let us celebrate and then you need not concern yourself with the subject any longer.”</p><p>Thorin agrees. “Kíli is happy. That’s what matters.”</p><p>Bard looks around. “They do seem quite taken with one another. I remember what that feels like.” For a moment he looks sad before turning back to Thorin. “Where have they got to anyway? I would think the actual couple must be present for their own ceremony, though I admit I know little of the wedding rites of Elves or Dwarves.”</p><p>“They’ll be out soon.” Very soon Thorin realizes as he sees where the sun has reached in its descent. “In fact, it’s almost time for me to begin the ceremony. If you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>Bard gives his assent and Thorin walks away to go and find Fíli, but when he glances back he does see that the Man has made his way over to where Thranduil stands alone, nursing a cup of wine.</p><p>He shakes his head. That is one relationship he prefers not to dwell on, no matter how interested in it his betrothed seems to be.</p><p>Bilbo thinks the pair are carrying on with one another, or at least would like to be. Thorin had been forced to change the subject or risk being sick.</p><p>Now he goes to stand by his eldest nephew, who is currently speaking with Dáin, Dís and Mila and young Thorin.</p><p>“Ah, cousin, there you are! I was beginning to think you preferred the company of those Elves over your own blood.”</p><p>“Never.” He answers Dáin and shares a knowing look with Mila and Thorin, who is holding his mother’s hand and standing at her side. “Is he behaving himself?”</p><p>“Oi, I’m right here you bastard!”</p><p>Mila smiles sweetly, her dark skin creasing around her eyes happily. “Would you begrudge him having fun at such a celebration as this?”</p><p>“There you see!” Dáin crows happily. “My wife, proving once again she is wiser than anyone else can boast.”</p><p>“Don’t you forget it either,” Mila says sternly, but she seems alight with happiness. “Now tell us, Thorin, how are you putting up with all of these Elves? I can hardly walk two steps without fearing bumping into one.”</p><p>“They stink,” young Thorin puts in, and Thorin’s own lips twitch.”</p><p>“Ah, some aren’t so bad.” Dís says kindly. “You’ve met Tauriel, have you not?”</p><p>“Very briefly, earlier this morning.” Mila answers for her son who is now staring away distractedly. “Dáin knows her better. Though from all I’ve seen and heard she is lovely, Dís, you sound very lucky.”</p><p>“We think so.” Dís nods. “Quite the fighter too, you know.”</p><p>“I have heard that.”</p><p>“You must spar with her,” Dís leans in closer as if confiding a secret. “You’ll learn a thing or two. We certainly have. Though perhaps not Thorin, if the way she continues to triumph over him is any indication.”</p><p>Thorin huffs as Fíli chuckles. “Must you bring that up at every opportunity?”</p><p>“It is a sister’s prerogative,” she answers cheekily.</p><p>“It is not <em>every</em> time.” He stresses. In fact Tauriel has not bested him in some months, though she could not say the same when it comes to him defeating her. Thorin takes pride in that.</p><p>However his family don’t seem to care, and he ignores their shared humour at his expense.</p><p>“I must start the ceremony soon, it is time I think.” He glances at his nephew. “Will you tell them?”</p><p>Fíli nods. “Yes. Be right back.”</p><p>He turns easily and weaves his way through the crowd back to the Mountain, where his brother and Tauriel should be ready and waiting.</p><p>They have already performed some wedding rites alone, with only the two of them to witness. The private Dwarven custom of adding the Marriage braid to each other’s hair and whatever else they choose to do with their secret time together. Tauriel had mentioned a few rites Elves had, and though Thorin and the others had asked the pair of them had been quite tight-lipped about it.</p><p>Thorin had not asked twice. The looks on them the first time had made him wonder if perhaps the answer was not something he would want to hear.</p><p>However they have had ample time for anything that may or may not have taken place. The two have been together since the afternoon, they’ve taken their supper together, and Tauriel is the one who had specifically asked to have the public ceremony outside at sunset. Thorin trusts her enough to keep the pair of them on schedule.</p><p>His nephew on the other hand…</p><p>He shakes the thought off, realizing the group he’s in are looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“If you will all excuse me,” Thorin says to his family. “You may want to take your places.”</p><p>The two Dwarrowdams and the Dwarfling lead the way to the front of the seating, leaving Thorin and the Lord of the Iron Hills to follow.</p><p>“Will do.” Dáin’s good cheer is infectious and Thorin can’t help but smile at him as his cousin slaps him on the back happily while they walk together. “Valar, Thorin, did you ever in your wildest dreams think we’d come to this? Your nephew marrying an Elf, you with a Hobbit, living back here in Erebor and partying it up with Thranduil, Gandalf the Grey and the Lady of Light of all beings.”</p><p>Thorin chuckles as well. “You know full well I did not.”</p><p>Even now it is hard to believe at times.</p><p>“Ah, but it’s all worked out well hasn’t it? I can even almost stand to look at Thranduil’s smirking face without immediately wanting to bash his head.” Thorin slants him a warning look but Dáin only raises an eyebrow. “Oh come on. You may have to play nice with him but I certainly don’t.”</p><p>“Lucky for us all.”</p><p>“Aye, yer quite right there. I don’t know how you do it; I’d likely have caused a war by now.”</p><p>“Well.” Thorin pauses for a beat. “I did come quite close.”</p><p>“Ach, that was a misunderstanding of epic proportions.” Dáin waves the reminder of the Battle away easily. “And you saved the day in the end, didn’t you? You and your Company, giving us all the peace we’ve spent our lives trying to find. Look at you, next it will be your wedding I attend, aye?”</p><p>Thorin looks to where he sees Bilbo coming their way. “I hope so.”</p><p>Dáin snorts. “Lovestruck, I tell you. You’re almost as bad as your nephew, who’s almost as bad as me. Must be in our blood.”</p><p>“It is very likely.” Thorin agrees. “I think you three are sitting here, beside Dís.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Dáin allows Thorin to extricate himself from the conversation while he moves to sit beside his wife and son.</p><p>With a last nod to his sister, Thorin turns to meet Bilbo who has reached them. He is happy to see amusement in his eyes.</p><p>“How are you holding up then?”</p><p>“Fine.” Thorin replies though he does relax with Bilbo so near. “And you? You were dealing with a worse lot than I.”</p><p>“Oi!” Dís looks over from speaking to their cousin and Mila to glare. “We are only a pace away you know, you might want to lower your voice before you insult us.”</p><p>“I said you were <em>better</em> than the Elves.”</p><p>“A high compliment that is,” she mutters but rolls her eyes and turns back to the rulers of the Iron Hills.</p><p>Bilbo grins cheekily at him. “I was just fine, thank you. I can’t believe Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have come. And Lord Elrond!”</p><p>“Mmm.” For the briefest of moments Thorin feels a kinship with Thranduil. “They are the stars of the show, aren’t they?”</p><p>“No. At least not once Kíli and Tauriel arrive,” Bilbo refutes seriously. “They’re all anyone is talking about. Where are they anyway?”</p><p>“Likely waiting on me to start the proceedings.” Thorin sighs. “You will find me once it’s done?”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>Thorin nods. “Very well then. I suppose I should get up there.”</p><p>“Go on then.” Bilbo links their pinkies quickly, an old habit that appears to be here to stay. Thorin appreciates the gesture. “You’ll do wonderfully.”</p><p>“It’s not me I’m worried about.” He squeezes Bilbo’s pinky back. “But thank you.”</p><p>With a last fond look they part, Bilbo to sit by Dís and Thorin to make his way to the front of the crowd. Luckily most seem to have noticed Bilbo and the others taking their seats and have already begun to do so without Thorin needing to tell them.</p><p>For those that straggle, such as Gimli, Legolas and their small group, he deigns to call out, “if you could all be seated. The ceremony is about to begin.”</p><p>It does not take long. Within moments the guests are all where they should be, sitting near who they choose. It is quite the collection of faces that stares back at Thorin from the rows as he looks out over them all. The Company are all sitting neatly behind Bilbo and the others in the front row. There are Bofur and Bifur, Bombur with Cazi (temporarily childless, though Thorin does not know who has been relegated to babysitting in their absence). Glóin and Mimi are with Gimli, and Óin is beside his nephew. Dori and Ori are sitting with Nori, who is beside Dwalin and Balin. Seeing them all so well-dressed and washed is quite the sight, and Thorin is happy for it. Let the others see those he thinks of as family, and know just what it is Thorin saw in them all those years ago as they set out to retake the Mountain.</p><p>Thorin also sees that Dwalin and Nori are side-by-side. In fact, they are practically glued to one another.</p><p>Quite a development there then, if they’re not taking pains to deny their relationship anymore. He meets Balin’s eyes and sees his friend’s blue ones twinkling back at him knowingly.</p><p>The look they share is clear. <em>It’s about time.</em></p><p>Though Thorin best not say that around Dwalin or Nori themselves. He knows exactly what they’ll say, and he knows he won’t be able to deny it either.</p><p>He has taken far too long to finally be with the One he loves as well, after all.</p><p>As the last of the guests settle in their seats he looks at Bilbo again, catching the Hobbit’s eye. Bilbo smiles at him softly in excitement and Thorin forces his eyes away lest he finds himself unable to in a moment.</p><p>Once silence reigns he looks to the band who begin, very slowly, to play a slow wedding march.</p><p>And it is then, finally, that Thorin spots Kíli.</p><p>He had visited with him earlier, of course, and answered his last minute questions and reassured his final worries. Thorin has already seen him in his royal wear, an outfit that closely resembles his own, a dark blue doublet with silver trimming, and dark trousers and boots. He wears the dark colours of Durin well and Thorin sees more than one of the guests eyeing his nephew appreciatively.</p><p>He restrains himself from barking at them all to control themselves, even through his own sense of pride.</p><p>Still, seeing him now, in the open air and growing light of the night, Thorin is struck with just how handsome his nephew is all over again.</p><p>Kíli’s dark hair is washed and braided neatly. Two thin braids hang to frame his face, in the style Thorin usually dons, and the Marriage braid is there on the right side of his head, slightly hidden but not quite. The rest of his hair is loose, making the new braid stand out all the more for it, at least to those who know to look. His crown, one not used very often, a thin silver circlet with words of Khuzdûl etched in it, sits easily on his head.</p><p>Kíli takes in everyone with something of a stunned expression as he walks forward. His brother is at his back, dressed just as splendidly in red and gold, and Thorin meets Fíli’s eyes as Kíli is busy looking around at everyone. His heir grins at him and Thorin can’t help but smile widely back, not bothering to hide his joy.</p><p>There is no need. He is happy, let the others see it. Let them see everything they have fought and worked for all these years, the happiness that they deserve now, after everything they’ve all been through.</p><p>This is Erebor in all of its glory and splendor. Not the rooms of gold and riches dug beneath it, but the warmth and festivities they hold. The celebration of their people and family.</p><p>He looks over to Dís to see her beaming with pride. Thorin does not think he has ever seen her look happier, sitting there in her purple and white gown, bedecked in jewelry, with her eyes shining.</p><p>Thorin feels a lump in his throat and works to clear it just as Kíli looks at him.</p><p>There is so much he wishes he could tell his nephew, but Thorin doesn’t have the words and now is not the time. The pride and happiness he feels is a given, and it is powerful enough that it almost overwhelms him, but it’s more than that. Thorin has seen Kíli grow from a young Dwarf. When he was young he sought out adventure, courting wild experiences with his brother, and he’s always worked to earn the approval of Thorin and his mother. But Kíli was always young and innocent, sheltered as much as possible from the travesties of their people. Everything was just a story to him, tales of tragedy and of heroism. He had not seen the true danger or dark side of adventure and glory, only the prestige, and so he had not shied away from anything, even dangerous experiences.</p><p>He had spent his whole life trying to find something that would anchor him, something he wouldn’t master in two moments and grow bored with in the next. Even in the beginning of their quest for Erebor Kíli hadn’t taken much seriously beyond their family and his duty (even that at times, was not as high of a priority as Thorin would have liked).</p><p>But now… now there is a settled peace within Kíli. It’s been there since the Battle if not before, and Thorin, in his gold sickness, had not seen the true cause of it until after Bilbo had left all those years ago.</p><p>Now however it is unmistakable. Tauriel has changed Kíli and Thorin looks upon his nephew and loves him more than he ever has before, loves him more than he ever thought possible.</p><p>Finally Kíli and Fíli reach Thorin where he stands, and Kíli stops just a couple of steps away from him with his older brother at his back.</p><p>Thorin shares a smile with them. They both grin back at the same time, looking almost identical for a moment.</p><p>“Last chance to sit down and hand this over to <em>Amad</em>, Uncle.” Kíli whispers.</p><p>And oh, not this again. Though Thorin has been teased relentlessly by his family for having to preside over Kíli’s union with Tauriel (“A Dwarf and an Elf, Thorin, however will you bear it? You’ll have to crane your head to look up at her!”) he had fought Dís tooth and nail for the right to do it, even using his position as sovereign to bargain with.</p><p>She had not been pleased but, eventually, with all of the Company ganging up on her, she had relented.</p><p>Though Thorin made a show of grumbling and complaining about standing in front of the faces of virtual strangers and so many people, he would not have it any other way. What better proof can there be that he approves this match and supports his nephew than by performing the ceremony himself?</p><p>But he is drawn out of his thoughts by the appearance of Tauriel at the back of the crowd. As Thorin stands there taking her in, the audience falls to an awed hush, as if everyone is collectively holding their breaths.</p><p>Thorin cannot blame them. Tauriel is spectacular.</p><p>Her red hair clearly shines in the light as she moves forward, bathed in orange, red, yellow and purplish hues from the setting sun. Most of it is free, falling down to her waist, but her Marriage braid is there, just like Kíli’s. Also like Kíli are the two braids that begin at Tauriel’s temples, which hold her own tiara in place. It is silver as well, and finely wrought with pearls and glittering white gems that Thorin sees Thranduil eyeing with wide eyes.</p><p>They are not the white gems of Lasgalen that have been returned to Thranduil, but they bear a close resemblance. When Thorin had suggested using them in Tauriel’s crown years ago when it had first been designed and commissioned, she had looked at him knowingly but had not refused. He is glad, because they stand out now and catch everyone’s eye.</p><p>They are like twinkling stars brought down from the sky itself to rest upon Tauriel’s brow.</p><p>Her other jewelry is simple. Small and simple pearls are her only earrings, and around her neck is a black cord from which dangles an old and familiar rock that Thorin has not seen in years.</p><p>There, hanging from Tauriel’s neck, is the dark runestone which Thorin knows Dís gave Víli all those years ago before he left to fight with Thráin and Thorin in Azanulbizar. A runestone that Thorin himself had taken from Víli’s cold hand on the battlefield and handed back to his sister after she had wept over her husband’s body back in Ered Luin.</p><p>And now it is Tauriel’s. Somehow, whether given to her by Dís or Kíli, Thorin couldn’t say, the runestone is there for all to see, the etched words in Khuzdûl stark against her pale skin as they spell out their request.</p><p>Return to me.</p><p>Thorin looks at Dís, unsure of what her reaction will be, but he only sees happy joy in her expression. She does not seem to have noted the presence of the runestone at all.</p><p>Thorin resolves not to do so as well. It is not for him to interfere, and though the stone brings painful memories back to him, ones he had not expected to have to think of today, he works to move past them and focus on the rest of Tauriel’s appearance.</p><p>Her gown is white and fitted. Around her wrists and off of her shoulders there is a gathering of white lace that makes creeps from the bodice, but the rest of her arms, shoulders and upper chest are covered in sheer fabric. The bodice is tight fitting, the cut heart-shaped, and from the waist down it falls to the ground. There is a slit in the skirt so she may step easily, and when she does Thorin sees the small dagger strapped to her calf.</p><p>He smiles, looking back up to her face. Her eyes glance at him for a moment and she returns the smile widely, her teeth white, before looking back at Kíli as if it is impossible for her not to.</p><p>Thorin glances at his nephew as well and sees the absolutely awestruck expression he wears. Kíli does not seem to know where to look, his eyes rake up and down Tauriel’s form again and again, until she finally reaches there they stand and their eyes hold and do not look away again.</p><p>Tauriel reaches out, taking Kíli’s outstretched hands, and the two stand like that, a foot or so separating them as they face one another with happiness shining from their every feature.</p><p>Thorin glances over at Fíli, who rolls his eyes in a <em>what did you expect</em> way, and then stifles his smile and looks straight again, out past the couple to those gathered. He waits another moment for the music to die away before speaking to them all.</p><p>“Good evening.” He rumbles, scanning the crowd to see he holds everyone’s undivided attention. “Thank you for being here today to celebrate the union of my nephew, Prince Kíli of Erebor, and his intended, the Lady Tauriel. Tonight marks a momentous occasion, one that has never been seen before in Middle-Earth, to the best of my knowledge. A marriage between a Dwarf and an Elf.”</p><p>He looks back at the couple, and he isn’t offended to find neither are looking at him. They are so wrapped up in one another, even after being together for five years, and Thorin cannot fault them for it. They’re happy. And he is happy for them.</p><p>He looks back to the crowd. There the Elves sit, bright and fair, and the Dwarves around them who are darker but far more comforting. Bard, his children and Aragorn stick out as the only Humans here.</p><p>“Years ago I would not have thought such a thing possible, but I have been firmly proven wrong. It brings me great joy to welcome Tauriel of Mirkwood into our family today, and to see my sister-son so blessed with a love such as this.</p><p>“But it is not I you have come to hear today. And so I ask Kíli, son of Víli and my own sister, to speak and pledge his love before us all.”</p><p>Kíli finally glances at him quickly, his quiet gratitude obvious for Thorin to see.</p><p>“Thank you, Uncle.” He murmurs and then turns back to Tauriel.</p><p>“Tauriel.” He swallows. “I have made a point of never letting a day go by without telling you how ardently I love you. Or how much I admire you. You know that you bewitched me from the first moment I ever laid eyes on you that day in the forest, and though we have come far and long beyond that, I will never forget when I first saw your face.</p><p>“I have seen your beauty since we met.” Kíli speaks with tears in his eyes and, quite obviously to Thorin, his heart in his throat. “Not only your outer beauty, which is evident to all who gaze upon you for even a moment, but your inner beauty. Your strength. You are the strongest being I know.”</p><p>He sniffs quietly, lifting his head to stare at her more evenly. “You are more to me than words can say. I had heard of what being in love was like but I could never understand it, not truly, until the first night we met when you stayed up talking with me for hours.” A devilish grin appears on his face. “I know that even if Bilbo hadn’t gotten us all out of there, a few more days and I would have had you so much in love with me that you would have willingly handed over the keys.”</p><p>Tauriel laughs as Thorin and other members of the Company in the audience snort and call out in disbelief.</p><p>“In your dreams, lad!”</p><p>“Not on your life!”</p><p>“Aye, we all know she’s smarter than that!”</p><p>Thorin glances over to see Thranduil looking extremely unimpressed at the reminder of where the pair met, which only makes him laugh harder.</p><p>Kíli narrows his eyes and turns to glare at them all. “Not that I would have used them to free you lot of traitors.”</p><p>Tauriel’s eyes are twinkling. “Shall you go on?”</p><p>“Yes,” his attention focuses solely on her once more. “Tauriel, you make me feel alive. You inspire me to be better. Every day I try to be someone you will be proud to be seen with, someone worthy of you. And while it is an impossible task, it is one I take seriously. You choose me, just as I choose you, and now it is my honour to make sure you never regret that choice for the rest of our lives. This I vow to you today, before all of our friends and family, for all to see.”</p><p>Thorin inclines his head after a few moments to allow everyone who needs it to gather themselves. “Tauriel?”</p><p>“Kíli.” Tauriel seems to be gripping his hands tightly, as if in need of the support and contact. “You say I make you feel alive. I would be lying if I said you do not do the same for me. Before you came into my life I was… things had become darker, in a way. I had lost my joy and life had become a rote that held nothing new. My future stretched out endlessly before me, and though I did not dread it, I was not excited by it either. I did not know what was in store for me, but never in my wildest imaginings could I have predicted the life you and I are building together.”</p><p>Her smile is watery and she speaks as if to Kíli alone, never looking away from him. “But then there you were. And you brought excitement back into my life, Kíli, and with it a joyous light I had all but forgotten. Every day with you is a new adventure. Every moment is one well spent. You teach me new things, you open my eyes to new ideas, and you inspire delight in me such as I have never known. I had spent my entire life searching for this, searching for <em>you</em>, and I had all but given up hope until that fateful day in the forest arrived.</p><p>“Some say I have been foolish and reckless in choosing you over everything I have ever known.” Tauriel swallows, lifting her head. “But I have never thought so, even for a moment. It is impossible that I could live without you, not now that I know what it is like for us to be together. And it has not been easy, we have faced many challenges, but I have never doubted for a second that we would overcome them so long as we remain together.”</p><p>Her eyes dip only for a moment. “You are my family now, Kíli. I am yours as you are mine. And I am grateful every day that we have this time together. I love you, <em>lukhudel</em>,” her tongue trips over the endearment slightly but she utilizes it correctly and Thorin blinks in surprise. He has known, of course, that she has been learning their language, but to hear it is a shock. And not only to him if the few mutters and stirs in the audience are anything to go by. “And I pledge that love here today in front of our friends and family so that my love for you can be remembered forever.”</p><p>“<em>Amrâlimê</em>,” Kíli replies softly, “I pledge my love here today in front of our friends and family so that all may know and share in our joy.”</p><p>It takes a beat before Thorin remembers that it is him who must speak next. With a start he asks, “I believe you have rings to exchange?”</p><p>Kíli turns around to his brother but Fíli is already holding the rings out for the couple to take. They both do and then rejoin hands again. The sun has finished setting and now the moon and stars shine down on them, bathing them in the white light.</p><p>“Tauriel. This ring was made by mine own hand for you and you alone. If you will accept I would ask you wear it now and for the rest of your days.”</p><p>Tauriel smiles. “I accept.”</p><p>Kíli slides the ring- which is simple, a mixture of two bands, one silver and one light gold, entwined together with gems in the shape of stars throughout it- onto her long pale finger. Tauriel clears her throat.</p><p>“Kíli.” Her eyes are bright. “This ring was your father’s.” She displays the simple thick dark metal band for them to see on her flat palm. Thorin sucks in a surprised breath. “Made and given to him by your mother. With her permission, and yours if you will bestow it, I would like to give it to you, as a symbol of my love.”</p><p>Again Thorin glances to Dís and this time he sees tears in her eyes. She spots him looking and gives him a small reassuring smile before directing her attention back to her son and his wife. Thorin looks to Fíli, who nods at him, settling the last of Thorin’s concerns, before looking at the couple once more.</p><p>Kíli’s own voice is thick when he answers Tauriel. “I accept.”</p><p>Thorin has to clear his throat before he is able to speak again as Tauriel puts the ring on his nephew’s finger. “Then, as you have given your braids to one another, by my position as your king and uncle it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you married in the eyes of the Valar and all of Middle-Earth. You have my deepest congratulations.”</p><p>He steps back just as the pair kiss sweetly, Kíli leaning up on the tips of his toes to meet Tauriel halfway, before they part and share a soft and private smile.</p><p>Then they turn to face the crowd and hold up their joined hands high in the air.</p><p>“We did it!” Kíli cries out, and a burst of applause fills the air on the side of the mountain at his announcement as everyone in attendance stands to congratulate the couple.</p><p>Fíli is first to pounce on the pair and wrap them in a hug, yelling excitedly all the while, but Dís is not far behind, nor is Legolas. One by one the newlyweds seem to make their way from person to person, nodding and accepting their best wishes and congratulations. Even the visiting Elves stand to come speak with them, though Thranduil lingers at the back of the well-wishers.</p><p>Thorin is distracted from his observations by Bilbo coming up beside him quietly.</p><p>“Look how happy they are,” he says, but Thorin does not need him to. Kíli and Tauriel’s beaming faces are impossible to miss.</p><p>“Mmm.” He hums in contentment. “I am glad.”</p><p>They have all been through so much to get here today. Thorin had nearly sacrificed being with Bilbo for this; and though he is glad that had not been necessary, in the end, he is gratified to see how incredible this day has been. He is grateful for how happy he is.</p><p>Things are perfect, and though Thorin is not optimistic enough to hope they can always remain so, he is old enough to know how to enjoy the feeling as it comes.</p><p>He takes Bilbo’s hand. “Come my love. Let’s join the festivities.”</p><p>Bilbo does not fight him and they wander to speak with everybody. They spend most of their time with the rest of the Company, half of whom are crying, and Thorin relaxes completely. His duties are mostly done for the day and he is hopeful that if no diplomatic incidents have occurred thus far then it is unlikely they will at this point.</p><p>It is time for him to fully enjoy himself.</p><p>Eventually the Company breaks up to mingle with others. Bilbo stays at Thorin’s side however, and they move together again to do their rounds and fulfill their obligations as the hosts of tonight’s event as the rows of benches are cleared to make a space for dancing until the tables are finished being set up around it.</p><p>Thorin spots the small party from earlier again, the one made up of Lady Arwen, the Man Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, but now they are joined by Fíli and the newlyweds. He is caught by them for a moment, by the youthful looks on their faces, and then he shakes his head, wondering if this is the new generation that will be responsible for all of their futures.</p><p>“I know what Gandalf means now, when he says that history is being made here today.” Bilbo murmurs beside him and Thorin looks down, seeing that he’s also watching the group. “There’s something in the air, isn’t there?”</p><p>“Yes.” And it’s true, there is. Something momentous, for more reasons than one. “I feel it too.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Bilbo looks happy. “I suppose we’d best enjoy it then, shouldn’t we <em>amrâlimê</em>?”</p><p>He grabs Thorin’s hand and begins to lead him to the space for dancers and though Thorin puts up a few token protests he knows he is helpless to refuse Bilbo.</p><p>He has not danced in what feels like an age. Not for five years, at least. And though Thorin grimaces and rolls his eyes and says he will not remember the steps and make them both look foolish, Bilbo does not seem to care.</p><p>No, the Hobbit only holds his hands tighter and plants his feet firmly when they finally face each other, the music floating in the air to everyone’s ears.</p><p>He meets Bilbo’s eyes and sees the unabashed happiness and appreciation there. Any protestations fall from Thorin’s lips.</p><p>“Your move, Master Baggins.”</p><p>Bilbo’s lips twitch. “Very well then.”</p><p>They start slowly, relearning this in the way they have been relearning so much with one another this past week. Once Thorin had known every inch of Bilbo, in and out, but he had given that up long ago. Now is their chance to start anew and Thorin refuses to allow himself to rush anything and end up ruining it all once more.</p><p>But dancing… he remembers dancing. His body remembers, as does Bilbo’s, and they remember dancing together as well. It does not take long before their slow steps are widened, their moves more confident and far-reaching. Thorin spins, feeling his hair fly out around his face, and pulls Bilbo with him, causing the Hobbit to let out a cheerful laugh that rings throughout the clearing.</p><p>Thorin forgets anybody else is there for a while, only knowing Bilbo and the music that reaches their ears. Bilbo’s face is flushed, as is Thorin’s own, and their skin is warm against one another where their hands hold to one another firmly.</p><p>It is unstoppable, Thorin’s laugh, and it comes out loud and deep from his very center. He feels like a Dwarfling again, like a tween in the throes of his first flirtation, that is how giddy he is. His smile is wide, his body is healthy and energized and Bilbo is in his arms while they celebrate the growth and happiness of his family. Thorin could ask for no more.</p><p>At last the latest song stops and melds into another, and the two of them silently agree they finally need a break. Night has fallen in earnest as they have danced together and now the moon and stars are shining down on everybody as the lights that have been put in the clearing perform their intended purpose.</p><p>It is only when he and Bilbo stop dancing that Thorin notices those who have been watching the two of them. The Company is, all with knowing looks and pleased smiles, but also Dís who is gazing at them both fondly, and the small cluster made up of Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Gandalf. Thorin notes their expressions, surprised on Lord Elrond’s part, pleased on the Lady Galadriel’s, and looks away, not caring for their scrutiny.</p><p>Even Bard, standing a small space away with Thranduil, is looking at him with a startled expression, as if he had not thought Thorin capable of such merriment.</p><p>Thranduil is not watching them at all for which Thorin is suddenly and absurdly grateful.</p><p>With effort he looks away and ignores their audience to resettle his attention on Bilbo. “Would you like a drink?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Bilbo says in appreciation. “I’m parched.”</p><p>The few other couples that have been dancing along with them continue to do so, and as Thorin and Bilbo leave the space to find a servant with drinks a few others move to join them. Including, Thorin notes in surprise, Fíli and a Dwarrowdam who looks familiar, though he has no idea who she is.</p><p>But Bilbo draws him away to mix with the crowd and Thorin’s attention is caught as he quickly takes two drinks from a passing servant, handing one off to Bilbo as he gulps from the other. Thranduil has brought a few barrels of Dorwinian wine but Thorin is sticking to Dwarvish ale for the night. He does want to keep some of his wits about him after all, and not everyone has had 7000 years of drinking to develop a tolerance of alcohol as high as the Elvenking’s.</p><p>He and Bilbo are quickly met with Kíli and Tauriel, who both come up to them with brilliant grins and bright eyes.</p><p>“Uncle!” Kíli says and slams into Thorin to give him a hug, making the king huff out a breath.</p><p>“Kíli,” he greets warmly, giving Bilbo a look of appreciation as the Hobbit deftly takes his goblet to hold safely so Thorin can pat his nephew’s back. “How are you enjoying the festivities?”</p><p>“They’re great!” Kíli pulls away, still smiling widely. “Can you believe it, Uncle, I’m <em>married</em>!”</p><p>Thorin cocks an eyebrow and looks to Tauriel. She does not seem to see as she is staring at her new husband with a look of pure adoration. “I noticed.”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Kíli rolls his eyes and takes Tauriel’s hand. “Can I not enjoy this without you mocking me?”</p><p>“Of course you can,” Bilbo breaks in, thrusting the goblets at Thorin now to quickly hug each of them. “Congratulations to you both. Don’t mind Thorin.”</p><p>Now he rolls his eyes and he catches Tauriel’s amused look before sobering. “Of course you can,” he repeats Bilbo’s words. “I am very happy for you, and hope that everything is going to your liking?”</p><p>“It is perfect.” Tauriel replies. “Truly, Thorin, thank you so much.”</p><p>Relief settles in him. “It was no trouble.”</p><p>Tauriel laughs. “I know that not to be true.”</p><p>“Very well,” Thorin owns to it. “Rather, it is my pleasure.”</p><p>Kíli looks so happy that Thorin means it with every fiber of his being. Tauriel as well, and her happiness has come to mean much to Thorin as well. The pair of them do not appear to have stopped smiling since the ceremony and if Thorin had to guess he supposes that will not change anytime soon.</p><p>Movement catches his attention and he sees servants moving to the tables and seating that have been placed around the dancing area. As he watches he sees dishes and cutlery being set and trays and carts of food and drink being brought out.</p><p>“I think it is time for your feast.” He notes and the others all follow his gaze.</p><p>“Oh perfect, I’m starving!” Bilbo says which makes Thorin grin and Tauriel laugh. Kíli doesn’t wait for them, instead moving to the long rectangular table at the head of the space, dragging Tauriel by hand along behind him.</p><p>“Then we must not wait,” Thorin replies, taking Bilbo’s own hand as they begin following the other pair to the head table.</p><p>He had not been involved with the seating plan until this past week. Apparently Tauriel and Dís had struggled against a few Dwarves over who should sit where. Certain nobles had wanted to sit at the head table with the family, believing it was their right, while others had not been happy with Bilbo being given a space there.</p><p>Much of the disagreement had been resolved after the trial of Hugin and his supporters a couple of weeks ago, and it seems Dís and Tauriel have managed the rest through sheer force of will. It is Tauriel’s wedding, after all, and by all rights the final say should be up to her and Kíli.</p><p>With the surprise arrival of the Elves however, a new problem had arisen. And though Thorin and the others had offered to make room for them they had waved off the gesture.</p><p>“As we gave you no warning we do not expect special accommodations to be made,” Lord Celeborn assured as Galadriel and Elrond inclined their heads at his side. “As long as there is room for us to be seated we shall be pleased.”</p><p>And Thorin, who if he is honest was a bit miffed at the extra planning the Elves were causing, had not argued any further. If they were happy with that then he was as well, he saw no point in wasting time in dragging the conversation out.</p><p>So they do not sit at the head table, but they are seated together. All of the other tables are circular, and quite large, and the three Elves sit with Gandalf, Lady Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Glóin and Mimi and Bard’s three children.</p><p>A mixture if Thorin has ever seen one, he thinks with a shake of his head. The only race that is missing is Hobbits and Thorin isn’t about to let Bilbo leave his side and go join them to complete the group.</p><p>Instead he goes to join his family members at the head table. Dís, Fíli, Dáin and Mila are all there, and beside Fíli sits Bard, who is also beside Thranduil. As kings it would have been an insult not to seat them as highly as possible, and as much as it makes Thorin’s teeth grit on edge, Tauriel and Kíli do not seem to mind.</p><p>“We’ll just put them on the edge,” his nephew had dismissed. “I’m sure they’ll enjoy it as much as we will.”</p><p>Tauriel had agreed when Thorin brought it up to her as well. “I will not pay King Thranduil further insult, and it would be unfair to King Bard to have him be the only one of the three of you not with us. We will manage.”</p><p>It was not Thorin’s place to dispute them and so he had let the matter fall, but he is grateful that they have seated him far from them. Dáin is on the opposite end of the Elf King, and beside him is Mila and Thorin. On her other side is Bilbo and then Thorin, who sits between him and Tauriel. Next to her is Kíli, of course, and Dís is between her two boys. Finally Bard is on Fíli’s other side, with Thranduil at the end.</p><p>As the guests settle and find their spots servants hurry to serve them. Piles of steaming vegetables, freshly cooked bread, nuts, cheeses, berries and meats are offered and declined or accepted as each being saw fit. Though the trays of steamed vegetables bypass the table of the Company entirely, making Thorin smile.</p><p>Plates and goblets are filled, mouths are stuffed and conversation and laughter flow freely. Thorin finds himself facing one direction and then another in quick succession as he speaks with his cousin, Mila and Bilbo, and then Tauriel and Kíli. He catches Dís’ eye more than once, sharing looks across the space between them, but never raises his voice to make himself heard.</p><p>There will be time for them to speak later, he knows. For now he will enjoy the company around him.</p><p>All too quickly plates are scraped and cutlery licked clean. The volume of the din is rising, likely due to the increasing amount of alcohol being consumed, and when Thorin looks over at Bilbo he sees a faint flush on the Hobbit’s cheeks.</p><p>He bends down, closer than he should have, perhaps, in such public company, but he does not bother himself with that. “I hope you will not drink so much you are not up to more… rigorous activities later, Master Baggins.”</p><p>Bilbo turns to look at him unimpressed, bringing their faces even closer together, and lowers his voice to a hush. “Do not forget who can drink who under the table in front of us, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Thorin grins, acknowledging the point. “And yet I am watching my cups in preparation. I worry you are not doing the same.”</p><p>“Oh believe me, you will have no complaints at the time,” Bilbo assures, a wicked glint in his eye, and heat shoots down Thorin’s spine to spread through his belly.</p><p>Tauriel coughs delicately beside him, making him jump slightly away and straighten.</p><p>“I believe, my lord, that we are waiting on you to begin the toasts.”</p><p>Ah yes, of course. Toasts to end the feast and begin the revelry in earnest.</p><p>“Thank you, Tauriel,” he says valiantly, pushing away any embarrassment. It is not as if he has never caught her and Kíli in positions he wishes he had not.</p><p>Her lips twitch and she inclines her head ever so slightly.</p><p>With one last shared look between him and Bilbo, Thorin gestures a servant over to refill his goblet- which is running low, no matter what he’s told the Hobbit- before pushing back from the table to stand and clear his throat, capturing everyone’s attention.</p><p>Silence falls quickly and he looks around at the guests. “I would like to thank you all for being here to help my family and I celebrate this happy occasion. I know many of you have travelled far and we are honoured by your presence.”</p><p>Bilbo had told him to say that, and though Thorin may not be completely sincere, he does mean it. Mostly.</p><p>He gets back to what he truly wants to say and looks at Tauriel and Kíli beside him. “I am not known for being sentimental, and there may be many of you who are surprised I have allowed, or rather, encouraged this union for my nephew.”</p><p>He sees Tauriel take Kíli’s hand.</p><p>“But I knew from the day Kíli first told me about his relationship with Tauriel that the pair of them would not be parted. We are not so different, my nephew and I, and the blood of Durin is strong in him. Once he sets his mind to something it is not often he can be stopped; and once I knew he had set his heart on Tauriel, well, I know it would be impossible to try.</p><p>“And I will admit my old prejudices made me less accepting in the beginning than I should have been, for which Tauriel has my apologies.” Her eyes shine as the couple looks back at him. “But she has proven herself to be worthy of Kíli. More than that, she has proven herself a true part of our family.”</p><p>Several people at the table sniffle. Thorin does not look away from the pair as he picks up his goblet from the table. “You two have become an example to us all. If anything disproves that friendship and love cannot take place between two races, it is you both. I thank you for helping to open my own eyes and for allowing us all to share in your joy here today. I welcome you as part of this kingdom and part of this family, Tauriel, and my heart is with you both. You have my sincerest congratulations and I wish you all the love and happiness in the world. To you.”</p><p>“To you.” The toast is repeated by everyone in attendance and several beings even stand before drinking from their cup.</p><p>Thorin takes a sip as both Tauriel and Kíli stand to move towards him. He tastes the strong, almost fruity flavour, before putting down his goblet and going forward into their waiting arms himself to pull Tauriel and Kíli both into a hug.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>irak’adad</em>.”</p><p>“I love you my <em>inùdoynamadaz</em>.” Thorin presses a quick but strong kiss against the side of Kíli’s hair before more gently doing the same to Tauriel’s forehead. “And you, Tauriel, for you are one of us now.”</p><p>When she pulls away to straighten there are unshed tears in her eyes. Kíli has an arm wrapped around Thorin’s waist now and Thorin feels it squeeze him slightly in silent appreciation.</p><p>“Thank you,” Tauriel dips her head and though she moves to say something else no words seem to come.</p><p>Thorin shakes his head to wave them away anyway. “You do not need to say anything. Just know that you are family, and as such now more than ever I will treat you no different from one of my own. Just as I hope you will do the same with me.”</p><p>She nods and as Thorin looks on she does that strange Elven gesture he has seen rarely, where she cups a hand to her chest and then outstretches it to him.</p><p>He has to blink himself at that, feeling a slight sting behind his eyes, but he distracts himself by looking at the others.</p><p>“I suggest we all retake our seats,” he murmurs, finally pulling away from Kíli. “Your mother looks as if she will smack me for delaying her own speech any longer.”</p><p>Kíli laughs and they all move to do just that, though Tauriel and Thorin exchange one last warm look.</p><p>He is proud of her, he realizes. She has been through a lot to get here and, truthfully, Thorin does not know many others who would have withstood such trials just to be with the one they love. He respects her for that.</p><p>And he means every word he had said. She is one of them now, not just because of who she is to Kíli but because she has entrenched herself within Erebor, within the Company and in Thorin’s family, just as Bilbo has. The two of them belong now and there can be no doubt about it.</p><p>He sits and leans slightly down to Bilbo after catching his eye.</p><p>“You’ve made about half of this table cry.”</p><p>Thorin’s lips twitch. “Are you among them?”</p><p>“No,” Bilbo denies, though his voice does sound a tad scratchy.</p><p>“Pity. I will just have to try harder next time.”</p><p>Bilbo smack him lightly on the arm and Thorin chuckles, looking at him teasingly, before a sound from down the table draws his attention.</p><p>Dís has stood and is glaring at him with crossed arms. Her eyes are slightly red already and Thorin feels a smug victory at that.</p><p>“I would be no sort of mother if I allowed today to go unremarked upon by myself.” She begins after looking away from Thorin. “And to say I am overjoyed does not begin to describe the way I feel being here with you all.”</p><p>Dís goes on, and her speech is far longer and far more heart-wrenching than Thorin’s. She speaks of her pride and joy for Kíli, her initial reaction to Tauriel and how much she regrets behaving in such a way now and how delighted she is to have such a close bond with her now. She discusses watching Kíli grow and knowing he was destined for great things.</p><p>“He always liked to push the boundaries we all set for him, never content to do as he was told. No, if there was trouble to get into, Kíli would find it, and more often than not he would bring his brother right along with him.”</p><p>That makes them all laugh, Kíli most of all.</p><p>“And when I arrived back here and heard Kíli was betrothed to Tauriel I thought that’s exactly what this would be: trouble. But the two of them have proven me wrong, and I have never been so glad to be so wrong in all my days.”</p><p>Thorin feels Bilbo take his hand and squeezes, both of them remembering his own version of those words from many moons ago.</p><p>“Tauriel I have regarded you as a daughter for years, and today only makes it official. I know Víli would not hesitate to do the same.” Dís smiles a watery smile. “And so I join my brother in welcoming you to our family, in toasting you both, and in wishing you nothing but joy.”</p><p>She drinks, making the rest of them follow suit, and Kíli, who has begun to cry, now practically throws himself into her arms and makes Dís shed tears with him.</p><p>Bilbo is definitely sniffling now, Thorin can hear him, and Tauriel does not seem entirely composed either as she hugs Dís tightly for many moments, the two of them whispering in one another’s ear. Fíli is also staring down at the table resolutely and blinking rapidly, causing Bard to thump him a few times on the back in sympathy.</p><p>Thorin would blame the alcohol, but truthfully he doubts that has much to do with it. It seems these past years have been so fraught for them all that his family are overcome by the pure happiness of the day. If Thorin had not been through so much lately and wrung his emotions dry, or cried so much only last week before he and Bilbo agreed to be together again, then he suspects he would also be a mess right now.</p><p>As it is, he manages to hold back tears and just bask in the mood of the evening. Within a few moments the others have regained themselves and Thorin meets Fíli’s eyes meaningfully.</p><p>His heir stands, entirely in control once again. “As many of you know, Kíli is my younger brother. And though my mother has given the impression he was always dragging me into trouble- which, I’ll admit now, isn’t entirely true, <em>amad</em>, it was just as often my fault as Kíli’s, though I always lied and said it wasn’t-”</p><p>“That’s right!” Kíli shouts, still sitting arm-and-arm with Dís, who rolls her eyes at them both.</p><p>Fíli shoots his brother a grin. “Though from the sound of it you might think I blame him for the things we got up to, that couldn’t be farther from the truth. We’ve been through more together than most people have in their lives. I love my brother dearly, and before our quest to reclaim Erebor the thought of ever losing him in any way filled me with more grief than I can say. And worry, for I knew Kíli would never survive a day without me to take care of him.”</p><p>Thorin’s heir looks at Kíli’s bride. “But then he met Tauriel here, and though the others might not have seen it, I knew from that first night in the Elves’ dungeons that he was completely gone for her.”</p><p>Kíli and Tauriel exchange a knowing look.</p><p>“After they met I still worried, in the beginning. I thought a Dwarf and Elf falling in love was impossible, something that seemed akin to one of us mating with an Orc. More than that, our family had raised us to detest Elves, so I knew Kíli’s relationship with Tauriel would be hard for us all once Mum and Uncle learned of it. I didn’t want such hardship for my little brother.”</p><p>He grins. “Of course that didn’t end up being the case. Uncle saw sense, which surprised everybody,” Thorin huffs and crosses his arms, making Bilbo and Tauriel laugh, “and since he was won over he was able to help convince Mum. Which was good for everybody because once those two decide something it takes someone just as stubborn to convince them otherwise, and Bilbo wasn’t back here yet to convince Mum instead.”</p><p>“Oi!” Bilbo yells, startled, and Thorin laughs heartily with the rest of the table and the Company.</p><p>“But on a serious note,” Fíli calms down a bit, his humour draining away. “I’ve been protecting my brother since he was born. He’s been my best friend since day one, and I know him better than anybody. Which is why I know that he and Tauriel are meant to be together. Because Tauriel, he’s happier with you than I’ve ever seen before. I’m glad the two of you met and I’m glad it’s you that Kíli has chosen to spend the rest of his life with, because there’s nobody better for him. There’s nobody else I trust enough to hand him over to, but boy,” Fíli grins again as Kíli calls out in offense, “am I glad I can. He can be exhausting.”</p><p>“Fíli!” Kíli cries out before hurling himself at his brother to hit him, but Fíli only dodges him with a laugh before enveloping him in a huge hug. The two hold tight to one another and Thorin doesn’t see what exactly passes between them before they pull away, resting their foreheads against one another for a moment, and then separate further.</p><p>“So!” Fíli picks up his cup in a deft movement, still half-hugging Kíli. “This is to my little brother and his new wife, both of whom I love dearly. Let’s drink to them!”</p><p>“Hear hear!” A few members of the Company shout back in approval from their table before grabbing the cups to gulp some drink.</p><p>There are more speeches after that. Dáin stands and says a few sentences in congratulations. Bard gives his best wishes from Dale and thanks Kíli and Tauriel for inviting him and his family. Thranduil says nothing, but Legolas does, toasting the happy pair with bright eyes and a wide smile, again thanking them for inviting him and the other Mirkwood Elves.</p><p>Mostly everybody is drinking and chatting with those around them. Soon the toasts finish, but even before they have certain people have switched from one table to another, mingling freely once more. The party of Elves from the west come up to the high table and personally congratulate the newlyweds. Lady Galadriel makes them an offer of a gift, though Thorin’s attention is caught by Bilbo leaving to go and speak with Bofu, who is waving him over, and so he misses what it is.</p><p>“Well,” Gandalf slides into Bilbo’s newly vacated chair, looking like a giant in the Dwarven furniture. He is dressed the same as ever, though his robes are clean and free from rips or patches. “This has been quite a night.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Thorin agrees, surprised at Gandalf coming to speak with him. “One that is not yet over.”</p><p>“No.” Gandalf’s eyes twinkle. Thorin knows he has something planned, something Bilbo knows of but refuses to tell him about, no matter how many times Thorin had asked. “I am happy for you, Thorin. I confess even in my wildest hopes I never could have thought this is where we would find ourselves when I first suggested you retake the Mountain.”</p><p>Thorin feels a slight softening towards the Wizard. They are not quite friends, though Gandalf likes to say they are; Thorin feels the difference in their knowledge, authority and positions too keenly for that. But they are firm allies and friendly acquaintances, and though Thorin knows the Wizard schemes and plots almost as much as Thranduil does, he trusts the Wizard for the most part. At least Gandalf always has everyone’s best interests at heart where others are only concerned for themselves.</p><p>“Nor did I,” he acknowledges, looking out over the happy crowd. He spots Bilbo and cannot help but soften more. “I owe you thanks for this, Gandalf.”</p><p>“Oh no, my dear Dwarf, hardly. It is you and your Company who have brought this about. I only nudged you in the right direction.”</p><p>“And if you had not I may still be working as a blacksmith around Ered Luin.” Thorin does not let him wave off his gratitude. “Accept my appreciation, Gandalf.” He forces a small grin. “It comes rarely enough, after all.”</p><p>The Wizard actually laughs. “Well in that case.” He touches the brim of his hat respectfully and Thorin nods, feeling any lingering unease that may have been between them settle.</p><p>“You know I don’t believe I have ever seen Bilbo smile so much,” Gandalf changes the topic and Thorin is glad for it. He cannot hold back the look that comes across his face, one that makes Gandalf smile even wider.</p><p>“Yes,” he agrees, heart near bursting with pleasure. “He is very happy, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Very much so.” Gandalf agrees. “I do think that this is all he has ever wanted.”</p><p>Thorin looks over at him only to be arrested by Gandalf already looking at him.</p><p>Tharkûn seems different to him then. There are moments where Thorin thinks he can see Gandalf’s age wearing down on him, and usually it seems like a weight. But there is something now, in this moment, where Thorin thinks Gandalf is feeling his age, but not as a burden. Instead he seems to be reinvigorated, and Thorin is happy for that as well.</p><p>“I hope so.” Thorin says finally and Gandalf nods.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Gandalf smiles briefly. “I hope you are happy as well?”</p><p>Thorin swallows and takes a sip of his ale. “You know I am. Happier than I ever thought I could be again.”</p><p>Gandalf nods, and as if sensing Thorin’s discomfort, begins to move to stand. “That pleases me very much.”</p><p>Thorin looks up at him. “You are not leaving?”</p><p>“Oh no.” Gandalf laughs. “No, I suspect I will be one of the last out here. I rarely pass up an opportunity for such merriment.”</p><p>“Good. I’m glad.” His eyes catch on Lord Elrond and he frowns at the reminder. “But Gandalf.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I know you asked them here.” He gestures to the other members of the White Council. “And I ask that you keep any serious business for tomorrow. Tonight is not the time for such things.”</p><p>“Ah,” Gandalf follows his look. “It will please you then that we have discussed all we had to earlier.”</p><p>“Oh.” Thorin blinks. “Well then.”</p><p>“Mm.” He smiles again. “We will all depart within the week. I have business with Saruman and the others must return to their own lands.”</p><p>“The White Wizard? Why did you not invite him as well?”</p><p>“I did.” Gandalf meets his eyes. “He could not find the time to come.”</p><p>Thorin raises an eyebrow. “You mean he did not want to.”</p><p>Gandalf does not deny it. “I will say he has no interest in tonight’s events and expressed he rather I go to him. So that is what I will do.”</p><p>“Very well.” It is not for Thorin to meddle in the affairs of Wizards, and truthfully he does not lament the White Wizard’s absence. Thorin has never met him, nor has his kin, as far as he knows. He would not have thought of him at all but for Gandalf’s words.</p><p>“Enjoy the evening, King Under the Mountain.”</p><p>“And you, Tharkûn.”</p><p>Gandalf inclines his head once more before he gets up to speak with someone else and Thorin, feeling restless, stands to move about as well. He wanders the clearing, stopping here and there to speak with anyone who addresses him. Servants and volunteers have been quick to take away the plates and food and now the empty tables ring the clear expanse of grass meant for dancing where his cousin and Mila are currently the center of attention as they whirl around easily.</p><p>He circulates as he has been trained to during festivities, taking care not to ignore and slight anybody. He speaks with the Dwarves of his Council and then to Bard and his children who are older than he remembers them though it cannot have been so long ago he saw them. Eventually he finds himself near the back of the crowd, near where the tree line starts, and it is there he walks over only to find Tauriel and Thranduil sequestered away and speaking quietly.</p><p>He is a large enough distance away from them, off to the side, and finds himself hovering by a tree as they are. Thranduil is watching the crowd and it would appear he was ignoring Tauriel entirely if not for the way his body is angled ever so slightly in her direction. Tauriel is looking at him closely with a careful look on her face, and when she speaks her voice is quiet and grateful.</p><p>Neither of them seem to note Thorin’s presence.</p><p>“I thank you for coming, my lord. It truly is an honor. And much appreciated.”</p><p>“You do not need to repeat these sentiments to me. I believe we expressed everything we had to when I spoke with you and your husband the day before last.”</p><p>“Perhaps you would rather not, but I feel I must say this clearly, as it may be a very long time before we see one another again.” Tauriel replies after a moment. “Your forgiveness and acceptance mean more to me than I can say, my king.”</p><p>Thranduil is quiet for a moment before sighing and turning to face her directly. Thorin notes with surprise a certain degree of warmth in his bearing towards her, a countenance he is unused to seeing on this certain Elf with anybody at all.</p><p>“Many lifetimes ago I picked you out of hundreds to captain my forces, Tauriel. When others doubted your experience and prowess I entertained no word of it and defended you without hesitation. And I do not regret that in the slightest, for you were a good Captain and never once disappointed me until you chose to betray me and be with Thorin’s nephew. My acceptance of you was not the issue.”</p><p>Thorin grits his teeth and Tauriel’s voice sounds strained. “I am sorry you see it as a betrayal.”</p><p>“The arrow you held to my face can hardly be termed as anything but,” Thranduil replies drily before waving his hand as if to wave the reminder away. Thorin wishes he had been there to see Tauriel aiming a bow and arrow at Thranduil’s smug mug. He knew he liked Tauriel for a reason. “However that is nothing now.”</p><p>“Thank you, sire.”</p><p>Thranduil nods and Thorin thinks that is their conversation at a close. Tauriel obviously believes so as well for she makes a move to step away, likely to find Kíli again, but Thranduil speaks again and stops her.</p><p>“I was wrong. About the two of you.”</p><p>She turns to look at him questioningly. “My lord?”</p><p>“It is real, what you two share. I see that now. And I regret that I did not before.”</p><p>Though Tauriel’s face is half hidden from him, Thorin still sees the smile that makes its way onto her face, hard as she tries to hide it.</p><p>“Thank you, my lord.”</p><p>Thranduil nods and waves her off. “You’d best go and find that husband of yours. He’s lost without you, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Not quite so lost as you might think,” Tauriel responds kindly but she nods at the Elf King one last time before going to do just that.</p><p>Thranduil stares after her for a moment before turning to fix his gaze on where Thorin stands. “I know you are there.”</p><p>Thorin steps forward, unashamed at being caught. He notes that the Elf seems slightly flushed and wonders if Thranduil is not slightly drunk.</p><p>Thranduil’s lip curls however, and any suspicion Thorin has disappears. “Eavesdropping is hardly kingly behaviour.”</p><p>“As if I care what you think of it,” Thorin retorts but moves to stand beside him in the open anyway. A second passes before he says what he’s thinking. “That was kind of you.”</p><p>Thranduil does not look at him. “It was long overdue. And nothing to do with you.”</p><p>Again Thorin is surprised by him and again he cannot hide it. His perception of Thranduil is shifting today and he is not entirely sure how he feels about it.</p><p>The Elf King slants an unimpressed look his way and Thorin is stunned further when he relents and continues to speak. “I have known Tauriel longer than you have been alive. She was a good captain. Before we came to this kingdom five years ago,” his face briefly flickers with distaste, “I prized her quite highly among my soldiers. Until I practically drove her into your nephew’s arms.”</p><p>Thorin startles. “What?”</p><p>“I warned her away from Legolas who I had suspected had formed an attachment to her that went beyond mere friendship.” Again Thranduil’s face contorts, likely from how wrong that suspicion had ended up being. “Things may have been very different if I had not.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Thorin agrees. “But I do not think so.”</p><p>The Elf looks down at him.</p><p>“You heard Kíli earlier during their vows. He was taken with Tauriel from the moment he first laid eyes on her. And in our weeks in your dungeons their attachment grew fast.”</p><p>Thorin remembers hearing fragments of their hushed conversations in the cave Thranduil called a kingdom. Remembers being absolutely baffled as to why Kíli would take the time to converse with an Elf even though they were locked up and companionship was scarce. Tauriel would come and speak with his nephew daily, it had felt like, and sometimes more than that. At times she only lingered a few minutes but others she would sit and speak with Kíli for hours.</p><p>He had meant to speak with Kíli about it as soon as they were released, but the black arrow that had struck his nephew had put a stop to that. And the next time he had remembered was when he had been confronted with their relationship after the Battle, when he had been informed of Tauriel saving Kíli’s life, and her being banished from Mirkwood and the nature of what was between the two of them.</p><p>He remembers being shocked at the news and he shakes his head now, wondering at his own foolishness.</p><p>“What they have was inevitable.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Thranduil’s attention goes to where the couple have joined once more to speak with the other Elves and Gandalf. A few beats pass.</p><p>“I do not like to let those close to me go.” The Elf says eventually. “Especially not on such bad terms.”</p><p>“Well.” Thorin finds himself at a loss for what to say to that. In the end he settles for a gentle barb. “Times truly are changing.”</p><p>They stand together in silence that is almost, <em>almost</em>, companionable. Thorin spots Bilbo dancing with Bofur, spots Fíli sitting once again and speaking to the Dwarrowdam he’d been dancing with earlier and sees Dís and young Thorin on her lap with Dáin and Mila at another table.</p><p>There is Dwalin and Nori who are still side by side talking to a few of the Dwarves of the Erebor Council. Nori looks as if he would rather be anywhere else but Thorin sees the Dwalin’s hand grimly gripping the thief’s upper arm to stop him from abandoning him.</p><p>His lips twitch at the sight before his attention is caught by another pair.</p><p>Kíli and Tauriel move together to the dancing area and become the center of everyone’s attention with the graceful and seemingly effortless movements. Thorin has seen them dance together many times. Balls have been thrown for birthdays and other celebrations since reclaiming Erebor, and the two have never been shy about dancing with one another. Still there is a familiar hush as everyone’s attention is caught by the pair of them and the familiar, comfortable way they move, the way their respective movements seem to blend naturally.</p><p>“Come,” Thorin looks over at Thranduil who is watching Legolas and Gimli instead of Kíli and Tauriel. “If I can manage to socialize so can you.”</p><p>For a moment Thranduil looks at him in a way that is not entirely detesting. However he quickly covers it to nod.</p><p>They head in opposite directions without another word and Thorin does not think they will speak again for the remainder of the evening.</p><p>He is not sorry for it. Though the pair of them have managed to avoid arguing it does not mean he likes Thranduil, or that he ever will. There is too much history between them for that. But if he can reach a point where the mere sight of the Elf does not inspire anger in him then he will count himself happy.</p><p>Thorin goes to Bilbo, where he stands with Bofur and the rest of the Company. They are all laughing at something, and Thorin settles into the space Bilbo shifts to make for him easily, feeling himself relax further.</p><p>The dancing is still in full swing and the new couple remain in the middle of the cleared space. But Dís comes and drags Fíli from the mystery Dwarrodam to come dance. Soon Bard and his eldest daughter join in, and then Bain and the youngest girl, Tilda. Legolas and Gimli seem to have begun a drinking competition of sorts, which Thorin sees Glóin and Mimi both frown at, though that might have been because it seems that Gimli appears to be <em>losing</em> said contest rather than because of any disapproval of the challenge.</p><p>Bilbo nudges Thorin in the side. “I saw you with Thranduil.”</p><p>Thorin grunts.</p><p>“You two managed not to start a war, I take it?”</p><p>“Of course,” Thorin rolls his eyes. “I caught him in what must be the first kind moment he’s had in five thousand years. Even I didn’t have the heart to ruin it.”</p><p>Bilbo sighs. “I have told you you’re both as bad as each other, haven’t I?”</p><p>“You have. I still haven’t recovered from the insult.”</p><p>“Well,” Bilbo rolls his own eyes, obviously uncaring of Thorin’s concerns. “As long as I have mentioned it.”</p><p>They stand together for a few minutes and listen to the others. Eventually Thorin’s attention is caught by Dwalin and Nori who seem to have taken a step back from the circle where they were previously beside Bilbo, and are talking to each other.</p><p>“Come on then,” Thorin hears Dwalin say gruffly.</p><p>“What?” Nori sounds nonplussed.</p><p>Dwalin jerks his head to where other couples are moving to the music. “If we can’t dance at a wedding between an Elf and Dwarf and not be stared at, then where can we?”</p><p>As Thorin watches them Nori blinks in astonishment and then smiles and takes Dwalin’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Now there’s a sight I thought I’d never see.” Balin comes to stand beside him and speaks quietly as they both watch his brother.</p><p>“Nor I,” Thorin admits. He had thought Dwalin and Nori would continue as they have been- together, but trying to keep their relationship as secret as possible.</p><p>Each of them had been ashamed of their feelings for each other, for different reasons. And Thorin could understand it on both their parts (though more on Dwalin’s, he will confess, who seems to have been the one more reluctant to share what they are to one another), but he does confess that over the years he has grown tired of what had seemed to him to be a silly issue. They cared for one another deeply, it was obvious, and he did not understand why they so reluctant to admit it.</p><p>Dwalin had told him he was a hypocrite. Thorin had defeated him solidly in the training room. They hadn’t discussed it again.</p><p>Now here they are and Thorin is nothing but satisfied at the development.</p><p>“I do believe they make a good pair.” Balin says.</p><p>Thorin snorts. “I believe that if they didn’t you would have spoken up and done something about it long ago.”</p><p>Balin’s smile is sharp. “Aye, that’s so. Good thing I approve then, heh?”</p><p>“Very.” It saves them all a headache and some avoidable drama. “Is all well between them then?”</p><p>“You ask me as if either of them tell me anything. Dwalin may be my brother but sometimes I think it’s Nori who shares more with me than him.”</p><p>Thorin chuckles. “According to Nori then. Is all well?”</p><p>“From what I know.”</p><p>“Good. That is good.”</p><p>Bilbo, who has been listening to them subtly all this time, finally joins their conversation. “You need only to look at them to see they’re happy.”</p><p>Thorin looks back to see the pair moving slowly together. They are not dancing so much as swaying, but in the darkness of the night and lateness of the evening that is not so noticeable. Half of the dancers are drunk and stumbling around, and they draw far more attention than Nori and Dwalin do.</p><p>Bilbo is right however. The two of them are close together and seem to be speaking as they move. For a moment Thorin catches Dwalin’s eye and they share a very tiny knowing smile before his friend looks away with a blush.</p><p>Yes, they are happy.</p><p>Not long after that Gandalf reveals his surprise, a show of fireworks that inspires laughter and applause from everybody. By that time Thorin watches with Bilbo, the two of them sitting alone side-by-side at one of the tables, and holding hands easily.</p><p>“I remember when I first saw Gandalf’s fireworks.” Bilbo says happily looking up at the sky as they are bathed in lights of red, green, gold and more. “I was with my parents and I turned to my mother and said they were like magic.”</p><p>Thorin smiles. “What did she say to that?”</p><p>Bilbo’s lips twitch up too in fond remembrance. “She tweaked my nose and told me they were. And though I had been the one to suggest it I didn’t believe it for a long time.”</p><p>The Dwarf brings their clasped hands up to kiss Bilbo’s knuckles. “I have distant memories of such shows. In my youth Dale held many festivals. Gandalf would appear for some of them, and he would set off such displays, though I think they have grown more elaborate since then.”</p><p>Their eyes meet.</p><p>“There was no Dwarven festivals?” Bilbo asks with a frown.</p><p>Thorin shakes his head. “None that were outdoors.”</p><p>“Ah.” Bilbo understands then and they fall quiet, watching as the different colours and sparks continue to light up the sky, the two of them pressed close together.</p><p>Hours pass and Thorin does not find himself growing tired as he had predicted he would. However certain guests begin to leave in small groups. First it is most of the Dwarves of the Council, then the servants and volunteers. Legolas and Gimli must sneak away at some point for Thorin notes he cannot find them any longer and does not see them for the rest of the evening. Aragorn and the Lady Arwen are gone as well.</p><p>Dáin has passed out from drink beside Bifur and Bofur but now Mila gently wakes him to usher him inside with young Thorin. They say goodnight to Thorin and Bilbo before they go, and a few members of the Company are not far behind. Gandalf and his group of Elves all leave not long after, retiring to allow the rest of them their fun.</p><p>He sees Bard begin to round up his children and Thorin finds himself impressed the Humans have lasted so long. They come to say goodbye and he returns their farewell, even returning Bain’s handshake, though Bard tries to pull his son back. The surprise on Bard’s face had made his reciprocation worth it.</p><p>The last of the Elves begin to move as well, and though Thranduil is meant to only be staying in Dale with Bard to avoid resting here in Erebor, Thorin does note that the two leave together. It would not have stood out to him a month ago, perhaps, but since Bilbo’s return he finds himself noticing more of those around him.</p><p>The look that has been in Thranduil’s eyes tonight as he took in Bard over the top of his cup of wine’s rim, for one. And the intense way Bard had always gazed back.</p><p>Thorin stops looking at their retreating figures and turns away, back to the few remaining beings outside.</p><p>Kíli and Tauriel are still dancing away, lost in their own world, but Dís is sitting alone watching them and Thorin goes over to sit with her. He notices one of the Dwarves he passes on the way is Fíli and that he is deep in discussion with that same Dwarrowdam. The surprise at seeing them together once again actually makes Thorin take a closer look at her, his curiosity definitely piqued. She seems about his nephew’s age, with dark hair, and she still looks strangely familiar, though for the life of him Thorin cannot place her.</p><p>He does not linger on the couple, knowing his nephew would not thank him for it if he did. Instead he continues on his way to his sister, grabbing a couple of mugs of ale on his way for each of them.</p><p>“Brother,” she greets him when he drags a chair to sit beside her at the front of the table looking at the dance floor. She does not look away from Kíli.</p><p>He takes a drink and looks on as well, feeling an odd tightening of his chest and throat that he tries to swallow down. Fíli and Kíli are the closest Thorin will ever come to sons, he knows that, and while he never wants or tries to step into Víli’s place, there is an odd feeling in Thorin now as he watches his youngest heir dance with his new bride.</p><p>There is pride there, but also a strange sense of loss. Which is ridiculous given that the two newlyweds are hardly going anywhere. But Thorin cannot help it. He looks at Kíli, spinning around with the most brilliant smile on his face as the band plays on, and Thorin is reminded of the fact that he is getting old.</p><p>He is lucky to be alive to see this, he knows. Lucky that they are all alive for this. Some of their loved ones are not, and he spares a moment of silence for the memory of Víli, and of Frerin. Of his parents, Thráin and Nara, and his grandparents, Thrór and Hela. He thinks of them and wonders what they all would have thought of Tauriel. What they must all think of Bilbo as they look upon them all from the Hall of Mahal.</p><p>The melody of the music washes over him and pulls his thoughts in a new direction. He savors the quick and airy notes that fill the air, watching as the few final couples call it a night and leave Kíli and Tauriel alone to dance the night away.</p><p>“And how are you faring?”</p><p>Finally she looks over at him, eyes looking deeply sad.</p><p>“Oh Dís,” he sighs, and puts down his cup to move and take her in his arms.</p><p>“I am not unhappy.” She says before he can inquire further. “It’s a strange feeling, one I don’t quite know how to describe. I am happier than ever to see our family have such joy, Thorin, never doubt that.”</p><p>“It is alright,” he says understandingly, and she nods. They’re quiet for the span of another song.</p><p>“I miss Víli.” She says quietly. “And Frerin. And Mother and Father. Even Grandmother and Grandfather could have lived to see this, if the Valar had been kinder.”</p><p>“I miss them too.” He squeezes her to him more tightly. “But do not think they aren’t watching us from where they are now, <em>namad</em>.”</p><p>“I know. I <em>know</em>.” She repeats. “But that does not mean I do not wish they were here with us.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“The boys did not know them,” Dís shakes her head. “Fíli barely remembers their father, and Kíli not at all. Frerin and Father as well. As for the rest…”</p><p>They had all passed before they boys were born.</p><p>“But they know them from our stories,” Thorin says. “The others are not forgotten Dís, least of all tonight. Tauriel’s necklace is proof of that.”</p><p>“Yes.” She looks over at him from the corner of her eye. “I had wondered when you would ask me of that.”</p><p>Thorin inclines his head. “Did you give it to her?”</p><p>“No, Kíli did.” She says. “But she asked me if I would be alright with it weeks ago.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Dís takes his hand after a long pause. “They really are a perfect match, aren’t they?”</p><p>They both look at them and the way they still dance with one another easily, neither looking tired in the least. “Yes.”</p><p>She bumps him with her shoulder. “Like you and Bilbo.”</p><p>Thorin’s heart flutters but he works to keep himself composed. Still he won’t deny it. Will never deny it again. “Yes.”</p><p>She leans into him more fully. “I am happy for you, <em>nadadel</em>. It had been too long since you had been happy.”</p><p>“I was happy with our family,” he protests. The Blue Mountains themselves had not been miserable for him by any means, no; he had been miserable from loss and anger, and the reminder of all he’d once had that had been taken from him.</p><p>“Perhaps a little. But I remade myself there Thorin, and you did not. And now, since we have come back, since Bilbo has returned… there is a light in your eyes and a lightness to your frame. It is as if you have shed the weight of years.” She rests her head on his shoulder. “It makes me glad.”</p><p>“And you?” He asks her after a moment. “You say you aren’t unhappy, but I wish much more for you than that Dís.”</p><p>“You need not wish,” she answers. “I too am happier than I have been in many years. I merely feeling sentimental tonight.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>They sit together for a while longer. The moon continues to shine brilliantly down upon them all and the stars continue to shine, but eventually even the remaining attendees begin to leave. The musicians stop playing and Thorin nods at them in thanks, allowing them to go. They have stayed well past their due. At this point there is only one couple still dancing and Thorin has a feeling they will not stop anytime soon.</p><p>Luckily the rest of them need not be here to watch.</p><p>Fíli and the Dwarf he is with get up finally. Though the Dwarrowdam goes towards the Mountain, Fíli comes towards the two of them and stoops to kiss his mother’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m calling it a night.” He says to them both before looking over at his brother. “They don’t need the rest of us here anymore.”</p><p>“No they are quite happy,” Dís agrees. “Very well, we will not hold you up. In fact I don’t think we’ll be far behind you.”</p><p>He nods. “Goodnight then.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Thorin bids him, and his heir smiles tiredly, exhaustion beginning to creep in around his eyes, before turning to go.</p><p>It is only as they are leaving together that Thorin realizes where he has seen the Dwarrowdam before. She was dancing with Fíli years ago at the ball after Thorin’s birthday, that dreaded birthday where Dís had forced him to celebrate even though all he had done was wallow the night away and miss Bilbo and fight with his family.</p><p>Yes, that is where he has seen her before. Fíli, it seems, has managed to maintain some sort of acquaintance with her and, even more miraculously, has managed to hide this from them all.</p><p>Dís sees where his attention has gone and huffs quietly. “Yes. I intend to speak with him about that tomorrow.”</p><p>She does not sound disapproving but Thorin raises an eyebrow at her tone all the same. “Without the frown on your face.”</p><p>“Oh, as if you’ve ever gone a day without frowning in your life,” she snaps but her face clears all the same. “Yes, of course. I just want to know more about who she is. Kíli says she’s a commoner.”</p><p>Thorin rolls his eyes at his sister then. Dís has grown more open and accepting since returning back to Erebor it is true, but she still bears a last trace of condescension towards anyone who isn’t noble. It would be an ironic twist of fate if her eldest was to fall in love with one. Thorin for one would be endlessly amused by it.</p><p>“Don’t give me that,” she chastises him. “I’m not saying anything good or bad yet. I’m just telling you what Kíli told me.”</p><p>“Thank you for keeping me informed.” He replies with enjoyment. “I confess it makes a certain sense to me. Fíli has always been the most… down-to-earth of us all.”</p><p>Because for all of Fíli’s goofing off with his brother, he has always been keenly aware of the fact that he is heir to the throne of Erebor. Responsibility has been his companion and affected him all his life, though perhaps not as deeply as it had with Thorin. Which is a good thing.</p><p>“Yes well, I will wait to hear it from his lips myself before assuming anything.”</p><p>“A wise choice.” He agrees and stands. “Well sister, I believe it’s also time I go.” He sees Bilbo coming over to them and cannot help but smile. “Will you come with us?”</p><p>She catches sight of Bilbo too and shakes her head. “No. I will be a few moments more, I think.”</p><p>Thorin nods and, after one last look to make sure she truly is alright, he turns to meet Bilbo. There is no one else in the clearing, he notes, just the newly wedded couple, Dís and Bilbo and him.</p><p>“Are you ready?” He asks the Hobbit and Bilbo nods.</p><p>“Yes.” He looks past Thorin to Dís. “She’s staying?”</p><p>“For a bit longer.”</p><p>Bilbo nods. “Goodnight Dís,” he calls to her softly and she gives them her attention.</p><p>“Goodnight Bilbo,” she replies warmly.</p><p>Bilbo then looks back to him. “Should we say goodbye to Tauriel and Kíli?”</p><p>Thorin glances at the pair who are still dancing, completely oblivious to the fact the clearing has emptied around them. “No, let them have their time. We will speak with them tomorrow.”</p><p>Bilbo nods and takes his hand as they make their way back to the mountain. The grass crumples softly beneath their feet, bare and booted alike.</p><p>“I have found myself asking this all night,” Thorin begins, “but did you have a good time?”</p><p>“I did.” A smile grows over Bilbo’s face. “I very much did. And you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Thorin agrees, only slightly surprised.</p><p>Bilbo laughs. “Don’t sound so shocked.”</p><p>“Well I expected something to go wrong.” Thorin frowns. “I am not used to things going smoothly.”</p><p>“Well there was Thranduil and the other Elves,” Bilbo points out. “That was uncomfortable for him, at least.”</p><p>“Which only makes the night more perfect for me.”</p><p>“Thorin,” Bilbo sighs but it is in exasperated affection.</p><p>It is then that Thorin notices he and Bilbo are not going to their rooms, as he had assumed, but to another outcropping on the side of the mountain.</p><p>To their orchard, where the trees stand spotted throughout the space with dirt pathways, lanterns, benches and flowerbeds.</p><p>“Ah. Not quite tired enough for bed then.”</p><p>“Hmm, not yet.” Bilbo says easily, leading the Dwarf to the bench beneath the oak tree in the center. “Come, let’s sit for a while.”</p><p>They do, huddled together with their hands clasped. Bilbo rests his head on Thorin’s shoulder and Thorin pulls him close while his left hand plays with the fingers of Bilbo’s right on their laps.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” He asks eventually and Bilbo turns his face into his shoulder.</p><p>“That I have never experienced such… pure and innocent joy.” He answers. “After everything all of us have been through it seems…”</p><p>“Too good to be true?”</p><p>“No.” Bilbo shakes his head. “I feel how real it is, in here.” He lifts a hand to his own heart briefly. “No, it seems fated. As if everything, from the moment Gandalf appeared at my house that morning all those years ago and put that mark on my door, has been leading to this.”</p><p>His pulls away to straighten in his seat so their eyes can meet. “This is all I’ve ever wanted.”</p><p>Thorin smiles.</p><p>“The Company together, Erebor reclaimed, all of us surrounded by friends and a family that grows slowly, person by person.” He lifts a hand to cup Thorin’s cheek. Thorin leans further into it, relishing the feel of Bilbo’s smooth palm on his stubbled beard. “You.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Thorin says happily at that and leans forward to kiss him, deep and soft, before pulling away slowly. “Am I all you wanted?”</p><p>“Yes, you silly Dwarf,” Bilbo laughs.</p><p>“Good.” He kisses the palm of Bilbo’s hand. “Because you, Bilbo, are all I want too.”</p><p>They kiss again.</p><p>“My love.” Another kiss. “My One.”</p><p>Bilbo’s eyes close in pleasure.</p><p>“Even if we do not get another day as joy-filled as this one, as long as I can end each and every one sitting here with you, I will never ask for anything else.”</p><p>Bilbo nods, his expression earnest and touching Thorin to his core. “Nor will I.”</p><p>They shift to sit more comfortably again. And as the night goes on and the Mountain’s revelries die down, as Dís retires for the evening and Kíli and Tauriel eventually finish their dance and go to their own rooms, Bilbo and Thorin stay together on that bench in the orchard. Though they too will go to their bed, for now they rest and exchange affectionate murmurs and sentiments while looking out into the night around Erebor.</p><p>Around their home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I mentioned in the first work of this series, I have many other fics planned for this universe. They might take me a while to write and post, but if anybody is interested in sticking around for them just know that I am working on a lot more content!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>